pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Hardcore - Season 4, Episode 4
|episode_no = 4 |upload_date = April 4, 2015 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uejw7mwvCUg |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 11:11}} Summary The episode begins with Caddy jumping into a cave with a Creeper in it. PBG jumps into the cave, and kills the Creeper. PBG lights up the surrounding area while Dean makes an escape route. PBG builds a bridge across a hole with a Creeper in it and lava at the bottom, and Dean immediately nopes out of there. Dean tells Caddy to not follow PBG. Dean fills in the dangerous hole, because he doesn't trust anyone to not fall in. Meanwhile, Jeff is on another island starting a farm, and Barry asks where he is. Barry plans on building a bridge over to that island, but just swims over instead. Once getting there, Barry gives Jeff 2 buckets so that he can move water. Jeff builds the farm off screen, while Barry builds the bridge. McJones attempts joining the mining trio, but thinks they're in the ravine instead, so he goes there by himself. PBG bridges across a ravine, and Dean warns him that there's a skeleton. PBG is feeling brave, so he finishes the bridge anyways, although the cave they bridged over to was just a dead end with a single piece of iron. PBG mines the iron to reveal another cave below it, and PBG shows this to Caddy as an example of why you shouldn't dig straight below yourself. PBG builds down into the cave to retrieve the iron. The three attempt to explore the cave, but there are too many Creepers, so they retreat. On their retreat, they find iron, so PBG mines that while Dean watches the bridge. While mining, a Zombie attacks PBG, bringing him down to 2 hearts. The trio attemts to leave the cave through the staircase, but there's a Creeper on it, so Dean goes first to kill it, while PBG lags behind in order to not be harmed by it. After getting past the Creeper, McJones finally finds the mining trio. PBG asks for some food, and eats just enough to not heal any health. The four leave the cave, and find the farm Jeff and Barry were working on. Jeff invites the group over to show them the farm. Caddy is amazed by the cows, and McJones asks if they've found anymore string. PBG stays at the house to smelt the iron, then heads over to the farm. Dean and PBG talk about Hardcore, and why PBG and McJones liked the concept of it. McJones finds and kills a rabbit, and PBG asks for some more food, because he's still at 2 hearts. Dean gives PBG a Cooked Mutton, and he eats it, and recovers some health. The group returns at nightfall. PBG asks where their beds are, but they don't have any. PBG makes some more armor, and Barry reveals he killed the cows, unwittingly removing one of their food sources. Quotes Trivia * While the video thumbnail for every other episode for this season features the same island in the background, this episode features a cave in its background.